Demon and Flowers
by JZSweets
Summary: Telling you guys now, the first chapter IS like the manga. You don't have to tell me, so don't. Anyways, summary: Fifteen years ago Leon, a demon, decided to leave the demon realm and come to the human world. There he found an abandoned baby and on a whim decided to keep it. Since then he has lived together with Hana but having a fifteen-year-old girl around him wasn't that simple.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: The Start of a New Beginning

_I just thought it would kill some time. It was never supposed to be anything more._It was on a cold December night, I was visiting an old friend in the Human world. There was an abandoned baby wrapped in a blanket, by the front gate to the mansion. _What's this tiny thing?_I picked the small crying baby up and brought it back to my mansion in the Demon world.

"Welcome back Master Leon!" Gilbert, my loyal demon servant, greeted me as I entered the mansion. "Is that…a Human baby?! How did you get it?" he exclaimed, upon seeing the crying baby dangling from my cane.

"It was left at the gate in the Human world, where I picked it up." I simply explained. During this time the baby hushed down some, even though it was still sobbing.

Gilbert seemed a bit shocked, nevertheless, he gazed that the baby and said "It was left there on such a cold night? It must have been abandoned…"

"I regretted it two seconds after I picked it up," I interrupted, not even acknowledging Gilbert's statement. The baby once again began crying as I tilted it further away from me. "Why is it crying so much?" I annoyingly muttered.

Gilbert looked to me, then to the baby, and lightly smiled. "She's probably just hungry," he stated just when the baby stopped crying and stared at me with a big foolish smile.

"Ha, smiling at a demon. That's pretty gutsy brat," I smirked leaning my pale tightly structured face closer to its.

"When people say 'a smile like a flower' they must mean something like this!" Gilbert released a quiet chuckle.

"A flower?" I questioned, watching the baby. "Gilbert, the plant you're raising on Earth…doesn't look like this."

With a light sigh, Gilbert shook his head, "It's a Human figure of speech."

"Hm, a flower, huh…" I pondered over the word. "Alright, I decided. Your name is Hana." Grabbing the top of the blanket where the baby was wrapped in, I held it up and smiled to it. "You're going to live here from now on."

"Eh-! You're doing something so random again!" Gilbert stunned by my decision. He knew very much as I did the law I was just about to break. However, he had no choice but to agree to the baby living in the mansion. After all, he is my servant and he must obey his master.

_Life on Earth is pretty boring but I thought this would be a good way to kill time. If she gets trouble-some, then I can just abandon her again as punishment. That was my unconcerned attitude._


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: A Secret Revealed

_A short 15 years have passed. Hana has grown to be a well behaved 15-year-old girl. My secret has been well kept all this time. That is, until one April day, when the unspeakable happened._

"Master Leon! The Demon Council is here to see you!" Gilbert shouted, going down the halls of the mansion. He opened the door to my room, it was dark, just the way I liked it. "Master Leon, wake up! The Demon Council has come since you failed to recall the meeting last night!"

"Gilbert leave me be. Tell the council I'm not in today." I slurred, still half asleep. Though I knew Gilbert wouldn't let me miss out on another meeting. He barged into my room and flung the curtains wide open, letting is the bright sunlight.

"Master Leon, this is the last chance the Demon Council is giving you. If you don't go to this meeting, they will take away your title as Duke," Gilbert argued as he unlocked and opened the large windows in my room. "Now hurry up and get ready. They want you to leave with them in thirty minutes." With that being said, he left my room, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh, this is trouble-some. A demon like me getting up during daylight." I complained to myself as I slowly slid out of bed. It only took a matter of minutes for me to get dressed and ready; a black top hat, white button up shirt with a black coat, and black slacks with black dress shoes. As I left my room, I seized the hand carved wooden cane.

"Good morning Leon!" Hana, the girl I've been raising ever since I found her, came running up to me. "Leon, I picked this rose for you!" She smiled, her big stupid smile, holding up a red rose.

Taking the rose in my hand, it withered away in seconds. "Hana, how many times do I have to tell you? If you give a demon a flower, it'll just wither," I sighed dropping the now dead rose to the floor.

"I know! I just wanted to give you a rose!" Hana giggled, so sweet and innocent. Unlike me who was a ruthless creature of the night.

"Hana, listen to me. You are to stay in your room until I say you can leave. I have a meeting with the Demon Council tonight and I can't let them know you are here." I told her, my voice stern and serious.

Hana was pouting; I was always out at meetings and never had time to spend with her. "Alright…" She seemed discouraged; of course this made me feel awful for leaving her again. She scurried off back to her room. I could hear the door opening than closing.

"Might as well get this over with." I was not pleased with having to go back and forth from the council building to my mansion all the time.

Nevertheless, if I don't go to the meetings, the council could withdraw my title as Duke and I could lose everything.

Heading down the stairs, I could hear the quiet chatter of the council. "Hello everyone, may we get on with the meeting?" I casually asked, making my way over to where the council members were sitting.

"There's a rumor going around that you are hiding something from us, Master Leon." The Head of the Demon Council, Vivi, spoke. He didn't seem thrilled with this.

"Ah, there is? What might that rumor be?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to it.

"Rumor has it that you are housing a human child here. One in which has no purpose in being here." Vivi replied, his tone of voice slightly bitter. "You know the laws, one of them being that you cannot house a human if they don't serve as a purpose."

"Hm, I see. What a trouble-some rumor that is." I acted as though I knew nothing, but they wouldn't believe such an obvious lie.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know that the rumors are true, therefore we're taking you back to the Demon world and you will server you punishment there." Vivi said, revealing the pure black wrist shackles he was holding.

"I guess I have no choice then." Without struggling, I held my arms out as he chained me. These were no ordinary shackles; they cancel out the powers of a demon, so they are impossible to break free from.

Two of the other council members opened up a portal that led to the Demon Council edifice. Just as I was about to enter the portal, Hana came running up next to me. "Leon, where are they taking you?" She cried out, looking a bit frightened. "Let me go with you!" She demanded, staring up at me.

"Gilbert, take Hana back to her room. She is not to leave until I come back." I ordered Gilbert, who took ahold of Hana's wrist and pulled her back. Facing the portal, I stepped into it, instantly transporting myself to the edifice.

_I found myself in from of Lucifer's castle. I was to stand on a high platform for all demons to see me for three hours. The Demon Council announced what my sin was and what my punishment would be. I was to get the letter 'H' inscribed on my chest, which could not be hidden no matter what. The 'H' could possibly stand for one of two things; 'Human' or 'Housing', as I was housing a human child for the past 15 years._

_The air around me felt tense and angered. It seems as though the demons didn't approve of me keeping a human child. From the crowd I could see good friends and close relatives. Some of which did not look pleased, others simply just watched me._

_At first I felt a bit of shame, but then I realized there was nothing to be ashamed of. What would one human child do if it was living with me in this Demon world? So I did as what probably anyone would do in my situation. I stood on the platform high and full of pride._


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: A Sinful Life

_I was finally able to go home to my mansion. It's been only three days, but Hana was crying when I left. She's probably still crying. Having to be locked up after my trial; what a bothersome process._

Upon entering the mansion, I was ambushed by a crying Hana. "Leon! I missed you so much! What did they do to you?!" She said through her sobbing tears. It was slightly hard to understand what she had asked, because her face was buried into my chest.

"They didn't do anything horrible. I just had to stand in front of a crowd of demons for three hours, while the council told everyone my 'sin'." I shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. I wasn't going to let them take away my pride, no matter what.

"So they didn't hurt you?" Hana asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were red, most likely from crying for the past three days.

"No, they didn't. All I acquired was a magic bound tattoo of the letter 'H' imprinted on my chest, which I cannot cover." I merely told her, as she finally let go of me.

"Okay…Can we go to the market?" Hana had her big foolish smile on.

I sighed, I didn't feel like going anywhere, but I haven't seen Hana in three days. It's the least I could do for her for being gone. "Fine, though do not run off. This world knows I have you, a human child, with me. There might be some demons after you." I strictly told her.

"I promise I won't run off!" Hana seemed so happy; she was never allowed to leave the mansion, unless she was accompanied by me or Gilbert. We didn't even go around the Demon world; we would always go to the Human world if Hana ever wanted to go somewhere. This time was different; all demons knew she would be with me.

"I'll go get a carriage ready." Gilbert said opening the door and heading outside. A few seconds later, he was back. "The carriage is waiting for you two outside."

After going outside, we got into the carriage and road to town. It wasn't anything different then a human town; it was just filled with demons instead. Hana seemed to be amazed with everything. It was almost funny. Once we were in town, we got out of the carriage and began walking around. "So, what is the reason for coming to town?" I asked her, as it made no sense to be here.

"I just wanted to look around; you never let me come here." Hana told me, looking every which way she could. As we walked around town, I could feel the stares and glared of demons on me and Hana. They weren't pleased with my choice of keeping her. Though, I didn't care, I enjoyed Hana's company. Thus, I stood tall and proud when in the town. I wouldn't let the others bring me down.

_Every time me and Hana went to town was like this. The staring, whispering, and the knowledge of being looked down on. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it might of. It really wasn't hard for me and Hana to continue our lives. Life at the mansion was just like it was before anyone knew Hana lived with me. In town, there was just a lot of glares and murmuring._

_Most of my family disapproved of what I was doing, as a result they quite seeing me. More like they disowned me. Though, what do I care? Only a few of my friends accepted my decision and helped me out with Hana when things got difficult._

_As years went by, Hana got older and I didn't. After a while we both realized that we loved each other, so she was old enough, we decided to get married. Once we were married, we had our first child, a baby boy who was half-demon half-human and three years later we had our second child a baby girl who was also half-demon half-human._

_Then many years later, Hana died in her bed with me holding her hand. She thanked me for making her the happiest person in the world._


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: From a Long "Hello" to a Short "Goodbye"

_It's been about 3 years since Hana has passed away. Few of the demons have left their place on this world. There are also new members to the Demon Council; it's surprising to think that old members disappeared before me. If I wanted to, I could remove the Letter with my powers, but it's a part of me and reminder of Hana. I don't think I'll ever take it off._

_There are a few things that I've learned from the time Hana was still with me. The most important would beeven though I'm a demon; I can still raise and live with a human. My life was much better when she was with me. This punishment, it made me livelier than I ever expected it to. It also affected everyone else; they realized that humans can live with demons without any fear of getting hurt. However, some of us will still hurt humans. Even if others look down on me, I can still stand strong. This punishment, whatever it was supposed to do, did not serve its purpose._

The End


End file.
